<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FORBIDDEN by BunnyyTofuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510188">FORBIDDEN</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyyTofuu/pseuds/BunnyyTofuu'>BunnyyTofuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyyTofuu/pseuds/BunnyyTofuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>– Where Hirai Momo is a vampire while Myoui Mina is a werewolf. Both an immortal who came from rival clans but still pursued their forbidden love with each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TWICE One-Shots (Requests)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>FORBIDDEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't have any experiences writing about vampires nor werewolves so I have to do a little research first so please bare with me on this.</p><p>Follow me on twitter: BunnyyTofuu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I have a stvpid confession to make..."</p><p>Momo creased her brows before fixing her gaze on Mina who's now in front of her.</p><p>"Did Seuljin bit you again?"</p><p>"No. Seuljin behaved this time. I just... realized something all of a sudden..."</p><p>Fixing her position, Momo sat up on the bed and placed the book she was reading aside, inviting Mina in a hug which the latter gratefully complied.</p><p>"Okay, spill."</p><p>"Remember when we first met each other?"</p><p>— FLASHBACK —</p><p>It was a sunny  summer afternoon when Momo decided to get something to ease the heat she's feeling in her body.</p><p>Reaching the café, she sat on her usual spot as a staff went towards her to get her order, the usuals.</p><p>She was just quietly waiting, looking around the café from tine to time, observing some people that are inside.</p><p>"One chocolate milkshake and a cheesecake."</p><p>She smiled as the staff carefully placed her food on the table, thanking her before bidding her goodbye.</p><p>She was just happily digging on her food, not until her senses felt something, or someone rather.</p><p>With heavy breathing trying to control herself, she once again looked around and soon found a pair of dark orbs locking gazes with her.</p><p>They did a staring contest for a good minute before the latter finally broke it and immediately left the café.</p><p>Momo not wanting to let it go, quickly stood uo and followed the girl.</p><p>Using her sense of smell, she quickly found her target.</p><p>Looking around first, she carefully used her ability of speed to catch up with the girl, pulling her with her in a dark alley, immediately pinning her on the wall but the latter was strong as well.</p><p>"You're not a human."</p><p>"And so are you."</p><p>Both fought in dominance, neither of them wanting to give up and let the other beat them.</p><p>"What are you doing in the human world?"</p><p>"I could ask you the same, VAMPIRE."</p><p>Momo groaned and used her strength to push her off, making her fell on the ground with a thud.</p><p>"Vampires are scattered all over in this human world while werewolves like you aren't."</p><p>"If only your clan didn't betrayed us then we could've lived more."</p><p>"Sucks to be a werewolve, doesn't it?"</p><p>Mina just glared at her before standing up, fixing her dishievield clothes as well as herself.</p><p>"What are you waiting for? You want our clan to end now so vampires could take over the world, don't you?"</p><p>"I'm not evil like my elders. My parents raised me not wanting to be evil like them."</p><p>"O... kay?"</p><p>"Then go away now. I just wanted to make sure if you're really a werewolve."</p><p>"You're letting me to runaway?"</p><p>"I am, so go now before I change my mind."</p><p>A small smile appeared on Mina's face as she walked towards Momo, tiptoe-ing a little bit, she gave the girl a quick kiss on her lips.</p><p>"I hope this isn't our last encounter."</p><p>With that, she ran as fast as she could to hide her blushing face while Momo was left in shock, her face as red as a tomato.</p><p>– END OF FLASHBACK –</p><p>"I told you to runaway but fudge you even stole my first kiss. Tch."</p><p>"That's my first too."</p><p>Momo just playfully rolled her eyes on her.</p><p>"Okay, wait... what's the confession about that?"</p><p>"None yet..."</p><p>"Just say it! I'm too tired of the suspense already everytime you have something to say."</p><p>"Well... I realized that when we first met each other, I really thought that it was already my last day as you were a vampire while I am a werewolve. Our clans are never in peace and are always rivals, wanting to take over the world."</p><p>"I only have bloodlusts for humans not on werewolves like you."</p><p>"Really? But why do you always suck on my lips whenever we're making out to the point that my blood comes out?"</p><p>"That's... a different topic you should just keep to yourself."</p><p>Mina giggled at her, making her look away out of embarassment.</p><p>"I love it, nonetheless... but when we met for the second time—"</p><p>"You mean the time our friends set us up on a blind fvcking date?"</p><p>"Yeah. We were both flustered seeing each other—"</p><p>"How can I not be flustered when you literally stole a kiss from me from the first time we saw each other?"</p><p>"But you told me you love it. Anyways, I thought... meeting a vampire means meeting a monster as well but I was wrong. You're just a hopeless romantic who has a passion for dancing and always talks about food."</p><p>Momo scoffed and smirked.</p><p>"I told you I'm not like my elders. I just want food. Give me food and I'll forgive you, snatch my food or you'll be dead."</p><p>"I always snatch your foods tho? I'm alive."</p><p>"You're my fvcking wife and the mother of my daughter not a stranger."</p><p>"I'll just think that it's a compliment, thank you so much."</p><p>Momo smiled before snuggling closer to her more, nuzzling her face on the crook of Mina's neck.</p><p>"But you know, Babe... it still won't change the fact that I could stay in this world with you..."</p><p>Momo froze on how sudden Mina brought the topic up.</p><p>"W-What are you talking a-about?"</p><p>"You're a vampire, an immortal. I'm a werewolve, an immortal as well. But by the time comes our clans knew about us, there's a big possibility that—"</p><p>"No one from them will know about us. Our identities are hidden and should stay as it is."</p><p>"I understand your point there. But you're a vampire and I'm a werewolve. We came from different clans whose each other's biggest rivals."</p><p>Momo sighed and sat up, making Mina face her by cupping her cheeks, locking their gazes together.</p><p>"Listen to me. No matter what happen, I will always choose You and Seuljin. Please bear that in mind."</p><p>Mina remained silent as she closed her eyes when Momo kissed her forehead.</p><p>"And this forbidden love of ours will be the key to take peace and harmony to our clans."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>